monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hetastuckworts4137
~ Welcome To The H1\/3 of |]32t1N`/! Where the user and owner of the H1\/3 uses L33T 2P34K! >:]~ If you have a problem with me and my oc's, leave a message and your ultimate doom will come *smiles creepily*. (Nah, I'm just being sarcastic...or am I?) Gracie your oc on gracie grego, how did you get the border? admin146 RE: Adminship I will have to check with Thenaturals, and I will get back with you. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:20, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sign Here it is, hope you like it! PetLoverGirl (talk) 01:27, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Piplupgirl123 Messages Answers Who's your favorite troll? Nepeta Leijon who's your favorite kid? ''' I like Jade Harley and John Egbert '''What act are you on? Act 1 I like the ones you gave me. Look Behind You...Im There. (talk) 20:29, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Act 2 part 3 Look Behind You...Im There. 06:01, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Im on pesterchum My usernames knifesbearsBlood Look Behind You...Im There. 19:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) My pesterchat broke down Look Behind You...Im There. 19:57, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I had fun today too! :) Look Behind You...Im There. 20:03, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hope this dosn't bother you >u< Hey Piplup! I'd just like to say if you like Power Puff Girls, than there's a new Fandom in need of people, if your interested the wikia is here! http://powerpuff-girls-fandom.wikia.com/ Come check it out if you want!!! ^u^ Madness Is Forever 20:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Can you do me in both please? Thanks p.s: I on Pottermore :) Look Behind You...Im There. 20:50, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Me p.si have black leggings and orange boots. Look Behind You...Im There. 21:00, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Quizzy thing on your profile I took the Homestuck quizzes linked at the bottom of your profile. Apparently I'm the sylph of light, whatever that is... Can you tell me exactly what that means? I'm trying to get into Homestuck, but I've tried reading it multiple times and still don't full understand it. Though, I did read enough of it to understand that your Monster Chit Chatting system for the fanfic is based on that IMing system from Homestuck. So, uh, yeah. It seems interesting enough. If you could just ramble on about it to me, so I can understand some of the references some people on this Wiki make (yourself included), I'd be rather grateful. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 02:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much! There beutiful! Look Behind You...Im There. 06:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Quiz's I took the quizes and i'm a Maid of Heart xD I also just got Pesterchum >.< I'm ninjaDoll Madness Is Forever 07:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC) First HS oc Please check her out! Violet Peindre Look Behind You...Im There. 18:52, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Pottermore No, I don't have an account yet. When I get one I'll let you know. (I took the quiz, twice, Slytherin both times.) Lexi-Rose44 (talk) 19:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi I was wondering maybe would you like to make a site with me? Okay Idk what to call it but Lexi-Rose44 is joining too Let it go- Admin146 Talk to me! Yayy! Yay. A good name.. Admin146 Messages Idk Maybe we could do stuff with our mh ocs on it. I could make them on Chit Chat City (Im obessed with Chit Chat City) Admin146 Messages Chit Chat City Chit Chat City is a website where you can make avatars (I make monster high avis on it) and build a house and more Admin146 Messages Mhm Okay!! My name on it is CatGoesmeep. btw I'll call the site: MonsterHighCruise ? Admin146 Messages If If chat city will lemme on! xdd Btw: I need your email to invite you to the blog. Admin146 Messages Hi! Where did you get the base for Iolanthe? I've been looking for that base for ages. and I was hoping you know Admin146 okay Im sorry I was such a pain.I shouldn't have done what i did previously.But i think i remember u.TamiaGhoul (talk) 19:19, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! well thanks i feell very welcome on this wikia site now.Yeah im planning on creating some charactersTamiaGhoul (talk) 19:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Quiz Results? I took the quizzes you had on your page.I really hope you don't mind. But on the first one I took I got the result of Rogue and on the second quiz,I got Heart.I'm confused as I'm to how it works though. ThePowerPuffKittie Thank you for the clarification! I appreciated it! Oh My Girl! That's Evie? She created account and being unkind? It's PinkCuppy14! Bloomix! Call my name 18:41, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm aware I got your message, and you shouldn't regret telling me this. I am currently looking for an extra admin because Thenaturals isn't always active so it's up to me and sometimes stuff gets tense. I am trying to take care of all these problems. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Your GIFT in dA I made for you. P.S I wearing mickey mouse ear headband and holding Wii Remote. I'm Thai-Finnish but are you regular Vietnamese or Vietnamese American? My born place is Prachin Buri. And you? It's PinkCuppy14! Bloomix! Call my name 19:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I see Wh4t Now?? 19:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I'll think about, I have things on my hands, sorry. But I'll make sure to check it out! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC) All homestuck knowledge so far: Some stuff I understand: ''' I'm the sylph of light. I'm a balanced Derse Dreamer. My land is the Land of Crystal and Circuitry. '''Some derpy stuff that was at the bottom of my generated land that I don't get: Your interests include Literature and Science. You wield the chainsawKind specibus and have combined your Chainsaw with your Chinese Haikus of Littler Historical Significance and Carbon Nanotube to create your awesome weapon. Your chumHandle is matrixRenegade. The consorts of your land are eccentric midnight blue squids who like knowledge. 'Some miscellaneous stuff, I dunno: ' Matesprit: Karkat Vantas (( you are also compatible with Sollux Captor)) (Gosh darn, ever quiz I take gets me matesprited with Karkat...) Morail: Dave Strider Kismesis: Equis Zahhak Auspice: Terezi, Karkat And apparently I'm Rose, out of the Beta kids. Okay then... And now my text is blue from Copy-Pasting stuff from Quotev quizzes. Well, whatever. Anyway, stuff. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 23:01, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say that I am 2 years and a day older than you! And could you draw Arrow Dagger and then gif him? gracias!Kaeldradragon (talk) 16:01, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Das is Ok Talksprites is okKaeldradragon (talk) 16:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon No problem I will be making the contest in summer vacation, I know it's too far away but I have to focus on school. *scratches head* And maybe on the holidays I will continue the story. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I did. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:49, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gods and Goddesses How did you know that I had greek mythology on my mind, Pip? Are you a mind reader or something? ...You aren't right? Please tell me you aren't, because I'd freak if you were and a mind reading trickster Pip who could see my every move before I made it wouldn't be fun. Anyway, I'd love to join, if I could think up the right kind of character concepts and such. I'd been playing with the concept of a daughter of Tyche among other concepts. Maybe I can get these guys down on paper with this wiki... I'll join, but give me a bit of time. I kind of want this whole Evie/Tamia thing to call down before I join. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 03:38, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you draw her? Her page is here:Maci-Go-Round PumpkinPieLover (talk) 12:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) GIF! Could I just have two GIFS! made? One of Scarena and One of Chatte!? ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 14:49, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes please! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 14:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I really love it!